


Tryin' To Find The Ores

by deducingontheroof



Series: Minecraft Song Parodies [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Minecraft (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Minecraft, Song Parody, Written by Jean Kirschtein
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Fall Out Boy's 'Thnks fr the mmrs' written by Jean Kirschtein as part of my 'How Do I Youtube' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryin' To Find The Ores

My diamond pick's about to break  
And my prayers will never come true  
Because Notch isn't kind

And I want this torch to bring me light  
But there is only darkness down in these mines  
I don't know where I am  
But there are diamonds down there, so I'm gonna risk my life

 

Staying down here one more night  
Tryin to find the ores even when I live in fear  
Creepers blow up all around me

Stayin down here one more night  
Tryin to find the ores, tryin to find the ores  
Mobs are tryin so hard to kill me  
Oh oh oh oh oh

 

I wanna get up to the surface  
But my way up is overrun  
I'm stuck down in this cave

And there are no ores except for  
Coal and lapis lazuli  
I just want diamonds   
(just diamonds, oh)

 

Staying is my only choice  
Tryin to find the ores even when they aren't around  
Creepers blow up all around me

Staying is my only choice  
Tryin to find the ores, tryin to find the ores  
Mobs are trying so hard to kill me  
Oh oh oh oh oh

 

I really need to think more in terms of my coordinates  
At y 13 I might find diamonds   
Get mobs out of this cave  
And get down to that level  
I'm just blocks away   
From finding some diamonds  
Woah oh

 

Staying down here one more night  
Tryin to find the ores even when I live in fear  
Creepers blow up all around me

Stayin down here one more night  
Tryin to find the ores, tryin to find the ores  
Mobs are tryin so hard to kill me  
Oh oh oh oh oh

 

Staying down here one more night   
Tryin to find the ores even when I live in fear  
Creepers blow up all around me

Stayin down here one more night  
Tryin to find the ores, tryin to find the ores  
Mobs are tryin so hard to kill me  
Oh oh oh oh oh


End file.
